5.04 Der kleine Prinz
„'Der kleine Prinz'“ (orig. The Little Prince“) ist die 4. Episode der 5. Staffel von Lost. Kate will endlich herausfinden, wer ihr Anwälte aufgehetzt hat, um die nicht vorhandene Verwandtschaft zwischen ihr und Aaron aufzudecken. Auf der Insel gibt es immer wieder neue Zeitsprünge, die auch Sawyer nicht unberührt lassen… Inhalt Auf der Searcher In der Nacht, nachdem die Oceanic 6 von der Searcher aufgefunden wurden, steht Jack an Bord und kann nicht schlafen. Kate kommt mit Aaron dazu. Sie sagt, dass es wohl mehr als zwei Tage brauchen würde, bis sie sich daran gewöhnen kann, in einem echten Bett zu schlafen. Sie fragt Jack, was sie mit Aaron tun sollen, nachdem sie gerettet werden. Sie erzählt Jack, dass Claire ihn in Los Angeles zur Adoption frei geben wollte. Davon wusste Jack nichts. Kate will, dass sie behaupten, Aaron sei ihr Sohn, nach allem was geschehen ist, der Tod von Jin und Sawyer. Jack ist sich aber sicher, dass Sawyer nicht tot ist, Kate sagt ihm nur "Aber er ist weg". Bevor sie schlafen geht, bittet Jack sie noch, ihn zu unterstützen, da er morgen die anderen überzeugen möchte, zu lügen. Er fragt, ob Kate für ihn ist, sie antwortet nur "Ich war immer für dich", und geht. Vorausblende auf dem Festland Kate befindet sich noch in Suns Hotelzimmer. Kate lässt Aaron dort, weil sie etwas erledigen muss. Sun fragt, ob sie es sicher tun will, Kate antwortet, dass es ja ihre Idee war. Bevor sie geht, sagt sie zu Aaron, dass sie bald wieder da sei und sie dann nach Hause gehen könnten. Als sie das Zimmer verlassen hat kommt ein Hotel-Mitarbeiter zu dem Zimmer und bringt ein Päckchen für Sun. Sie öffnet es, und darin befindet sich eine Akte mit Fotos von Benjamin Linus und Jack. Außerdem ist noch eine Pralinenschachtel dabei. Sun öffnet sie, hebt die Pralinen hoch und findet darunter eine Pistole. Auf der Insel thumb|left|250px|Juliet und Daniel kümmern sich um Charlotte An einem Bach füllt Miles eine Flasche mit Wasser. Er geht zurück zur immer noch bewusstlosen Charlotte. Juliet ist gerade dabei sie zu untersuchen und möchte wissen, ob Daniel wusste, was mit ihr passieren würde. Dieser sagt ihr, er hätte es wissen müssen. Er erklärt, dass das Gehirn eine Art innere Uhr hat, die aber durch die andauernden Zeitsprünge durcheinander gerät. Juliet fragt, warum das den Anderen von ihnen nicht passiert, worauf Daniel aber keine Antwort hat. Vorausblende auf dem Festland Kate befindet sich im Büro der Kanzlei Agostini & Norton. Dan Norton kommt herein und begrüßt sie. Kate möchte erneut wissen, wer sein Klient sei. Sie bietet ihm einen Handel an: Wenn er ein Gespräch zwischen Kate und seinem Auftraggeber ermöglicht, erhält er die Blutproben. Norton sagt, dass er diesen heute sehen werde, und mit ihm darüber sprechen werde. Er ist sich aber sicher, dass seine Antwort Nein sein wird, da Kate nicht in der Position für Verhandlungen sei, da er eine gerichtliche Verfügung hätte. Er könnte die Blutprobe sofort verlangen, sein Klient möchte aber, dass ein "Gefangenenaustausch" durchgeführt wird. Kate sagt, sie wüsste nicht, was er meint, Norton antwortet aber, dass sie es genau wüsste. Auf die Frage, wer ihr das antun würde, antwortet Norton, dass sie es sich selbst antut. Er sagt, dass sie sich darauf vorbereiten soll, den Jungen zu verlieren. Auf der Insel John sagt zu Sawyer, dass sie zurück zur Orchidee gehen müssen, da dort alles angefangen hat. Er möchte mit dem Motorboot am Strand um die Insel herum fahren, um das selbe zu tun, was auch Ben getan hat, in der Hoffnung, alle zurück bringen zu können. Sawyer meint, dass sie bereits tot seien, da der Hubschrauber möglicherweise auf dem Frachter war, als dieser explodierte. John ist sich aber sicher, dass sie noch leben, und er sie unbedingt zurück bringen muss, auch wenn er dabei stirbt. John fragt Sawyer, ob er nicht möchte, dass „Sie“ zurück kommt. Er sagt nur, dass es egal ist, was er wolle. Miles ruft den beiden zu, dass Charlotte zu sich kommt. Als sie Daniel sieht, fragt sie, wer er sei. Als er seinen Namen sagt, lächelt sie ihn an. Sie fragt, was passiert sei und er erklärt ihr, dass sie nach dem letzten Zeitsprung umgekippt sei. Als Miles fragt, wie es nun weiter geht, sieht Sawyer zu John und sagt, dass sie jetzt zur Orchidee gehen müssen. Vorausblende auf dem Festland Jack untersucht Sayid im Krankenhaus und sagt ihm, dass er wieder in Ordnung sei. Sayid möchte sofort zu Hurley aufbrechen, Jack hält es aber für keine gute Idee, da er gerade für über 42 Stunden bewusstlos war, nachdem er drei Pfeile mit Pferde-Beruhigungsmittel abbekommen habe. Jack sagt, dass Hurley bei Ben in Sicherheit ist, als Dr. Evelyn Ariza den Untersuchungsraum betritt und Jack nach draußen bittet. Sie fragt ihn, was er hier tue, da er suspendiert sei, egal ob Notfall oder nicht, er dürfe keine Patienten behandeln. Er entschuldigt sich, und sagt, dass er die Verantwortung übernehmen werde, sie sagt aber, dass diese eben das Krankenhaus zu übernehmen hätte. thumb|250px|Hurley ruft Jack aus dem Gefängnis an Jacks Telefon klingelt, und Hurley ruft ihn aus dem Gefängnis an. Er fragt, ob Sayid in Ordnung sei. Er erklärt Jack, dass er in Sicherheit ist, und dass er Sayid sagen solle, dass Ben ihn nicht bekommen kann. Dann legt er auf. In diesem Moment betritt Ben das Krankenhaus und erkundigt sich bei Jack nach Sayids Zustand. thumb|left|250px|Sayid bekommt Besuch Ein Pfleger kommt zu Sayid in das Zimmer und sagt ihm, dass er seine Medikamente hat. Sayid sagt, dass es das falsche Zimmer sein muss, der Pfleger erwidert aber, dass es der richtige Raum sei, er aber Sayid keine Spritze geben, sondern die Medikamente über den Tropf verabreichen würde. Er dreht sich kurz um, zieht eine Waffe, wendet sich wieder dem Bett zu, und feuert zwei Beruhigungspfeile ab, doch Sayid ist verschwunden. Kurz darauf springt Sayid von der Seite auf ihn zu und entwaffnet ihn. Er fragt, wer er sei und wer ihn geschickt hat. Der Mann sagt, dass die Adresse in seiner Tasche sei. Dann kommt Sayid an die Waffe und feuert die Pfeile auf seinen Angreifer. Dieser bleibt bewusstlos am Boden liegen. Währen Sayid seine Taschen durchsucht, kommen Jack und Ben herein. Ben begrüßt Sayid, und dieser fragt ob sie jemanden kennen, der bei der Adresse 42 Panorama Crest lebt. Jack sagt, es sei Kates Adresse. Sofort versucht Jack Kate anzurufen. Diese sitzt gerade in ihrem Auto. Jack fragt, ob sie zuhause sei, und bittet sie, sofort mit Aaron von dort zu verschwinden. Kate antwortet, sie sei gerade in L.A. und Aaron befinde sich bei Sun im Hotel. Jack will wissen, wo sie ist, sie zögert kurz, sagt ihm dann aber, wo sie ist. Jack erwidert, dass er sofort dort hin kommt. Ben sagt, dass er sich um Hugo kümmern will. Sayid macht jedoch deutlich, dass er ihn nicht in seine Nähe lassen würde. Ben antwortet aber, dass sie unbedingt seine Freunde retten müssen, daraufhin nimmt Sayid seine Schlüssel und sagt, dass er fährt. Ben ruft Jack zu, dass sie sich am Hafen treffen sollen. Auf der Insel thumb|left|250px|John sieht den Lichtstrahl, den er damals an der Luke sah thumb|250px|Sawyer beobachtet Aarons Geburt Die Gruppe um John Locke macht sich auf den Weg zum Strand, um mit dem Schlauchboot zur Orchideen-Station zu gelangen. Sawyer fragt ihn, wie er Kate überzeugen will, zurück zu kommen. John hat sich darüber aber noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Auf einmal sehen sie eine helle Lichtsäule, die ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt in den Himmel ragt. John scheint sie zu erkennen, und möchte daran vorbei gehen, obwohl Sawyer ihm sagt, dass der Strand in die Richtung des Lichts sei. Daniel fragt, ob John wüsste, in welcher Zeit sie sich befinden, John sagt aber nur, dass sie weiter gehen müssen. Daniel fragt Charlotte, wie es ihren Kopfschmerzen geht. Sie antwortet, dass es schon besser sei, als man im Dschungel eine Frau schreien hört. Sawyer läuft hin, und sieht, wie Kate gerade Claire dabei hilft, Aaron auf die Welt zu bringen. Sawyer beobachtet die Geburt, unternimmt aber nichts. Genau in diesem Moment geschieht ein weiterer Zeitsprung, Kate und Claire sind verschwunden. John fragt, was geschehen sei, James antwortet, dass es egal sei, da es jetzt wieder weg ist. Vorausblende auf dem Festland thumb|250px|Kate beobachtet Dan Norton Jack ist bei Kate angelangt. Diese sagt ihm, dass sie gerade etwas zu tun hat, und sich nicht um seine Probleme kümmern kann. Jack fragt, was los ist, und nach kurzem Zögern erzählt Kate, dass Dan Norton bei ihr war, und jemand ihr Aaron wegnehmen möchte. In diesem Moment fährt Norton mit seinem Wagen aus der Garage, Kate erklärt Jack, dass sie nun los müsse, und er einsteigen kann. Jack rennt zur Beifahrertür und springt in das Auto. Auf der Insel John fragt Sawyer, was er gerade gesehen habe. Er wisse genauso gut wie Sawyer, zu welcher Zeit der letzte Zeitsprung geschehen sei. Er fragt, ob er Charlie, Shannon oder sich selbst gesehen hat. Sawyer sagt nur, dass er doch selber sagen soll, welche Zeit es war. Er glaubt, dass das Licht, dass sie gesehen haben, von der Schwan-Station kam. John berichtet ihm daraufhin von der Nacht, in der Boone starb und er auf die Luke schlug, um Antworten zu bekommen, bis eben das Licht anging. Er glaubte zu der Zeit, dass das Licht etwas zu bedeuten hatte. Sawyer fragt, ob es wirklich etwas bedeutete, John sagt nur, dass eben nur ein Licht anging. Sawyer möchte wissen, warum er nicht hingegangen sei, um sich selbst zu sagen, was geschehen wird, und um viel Leid zu verhindern. John sagt aber, dass dies alles passieren müsse, damit er jetzt da ist, wo er ist. Etwas weiter hinten sagt Miles zu Daniel, dass er auch Nasenbluten hatte. Er will wissen, warum es gerade ihn und Charlotte trifft. Daniel ist sich aber nicht sicher, er glaubt, dass es etwas mit der Zeit zu tun hat, welche man auf der Insel verbracht hat. Miles sagt aber, dass er im Gegensatz zu den Verunglückten gerade mal seit zwei Wochen hier sei. Daniel fragt ihn, ob er sich ganz sicher sei. In diesem Moment kommt die Gruppe am Strand an und findet ihr Camp wieder vor. Es ist aber scheinbar verlassen, auch das Schlauchboot ist nicht mehr da. John findet nur Vincents Hundeleine. Am Strand entdeckt Miles dann ein Ausleger-Kanu. Darin befindet sich eine Wasserflasche mit der Aufschrift Ajira Airways. John beschließt, das Kanu zu benutzen, um zur Station zu kommen. thumb|left|250px|Die Gruppe benutzt das Auslegerkanu, das sie gefunden haben Draußen auf dem Meer schaut Juliet zu Sawyer, der hinter ihr sitzt. Sie fragt ihn, ob er ihr nicht sagen will, was los ist, da berichtet er, dass er Kate und Claire gesehen hat. Sie sagt, dass das zwei Monate her ist, Sawyer antwortet nur "Zeitreisen sind Scheiße". In diesem Moment wird das Boot beschossen, weit hinter ihnen erkennen sie ein weiteres Kanu. Juliet schießt zurück, kurz darauf geschieht aber ein weiterer Zeitsprung, Sawyer schreit zum Himmel "Danke Gott", und sie befinden sich in einem starken Unwetter. Vorausblende auf dem Festland Kate ist Dan Norton bis zu einem Motel gefolgt, da sie glaubt, dass sich dort die Person aufhält, die Kate Aaron wegnehmen will. Jack, der bei ihr ist, ist sich aber nicht sicher. Er möchte, dass Kate mit ihm mitkommt, und sie sich dann etwas überlegen. Dan Norton geht an ein Hotelzimmer, als dort jemand die Tür öffnet, geht er rein und man erkennt Claires Mutter. Nachdem der Anwalt das Zimmer wieder verlässt, möchte Kate ihm folgen. Jack sagt aber, dass er mit Carol Littleton sprechen möchte, da er glaubt, sie überzeugen zu können, das Ganze zu beenden. Er möchte ihr erklären, was passiert ist. Er ist sich sicher, dass er es schaffen kann. "Aaron ist auch mit mir verwandt." sagt er zu Kate. Daraufhin verlässt er den Wagen und geht zu Claires Mutter nach oben. Diese öffnet und begrüßt Jack, und bittet ihn herein. Sie fragt ihn, woher er wusste, dass sie hier ist, er gesteht, dass er ihrem Anwalt gefolgt sei. Sie möchte wissen warum, Jack erklärt ihr, dass er versteht, warum sie das tun möchte, aber dass alles, was er und Kate getan haben, sie nur für Aaron getan haben. Verwirrt blickt Carole ihn an und fragt wer Aaron sei. Jack fragt, was sie hier in L.A. tue. Wieder zurück bei Kate sagt er, dass Kate losfahren soll und Sun sagen soll, sie soll Aaron zum Hafen bringen. Jack erklärt, dass Carole gar nichts weiß, sie glaubt, ihre Tochter sei tot. Sie möchte nur mit Dan Nortons Hilfe Oceanic Airlines verklagen. Jack ist sich sicher, dass es nicht sie ist, die Aaron wegnehmen will. thumb|right|250px|Dan Norton informiert Ben über Hurleys Verfahren. In Bens Wagen fragt dieser Sayid, warum er Hugo gerettet hat, Sayid sagt, dass er nur sicher gehen wollte, dass dieser in Sicherheit ist. Daraufhin fahren die beiden in eine Tiefgarage. Dan Norton wartet dort bereits auf sie. Er erklärt Ben, dass der Mann, der vor Santa Rosa erschossen wurde bereits tot war, bevor Hurley die Psychiatrie verlassen habe. Er meint, dass der Fall damit zu brüchig sei, und kein Richter ihn verurteilen würde. Er ist sich sicher, dass Hugo bald frei sein werde. Ben bedankt sich und verabschiedet ihn. Auf Sayids Frage, wer das sei, antwortet Ben, dass es sein Anwalt ist. Auf der Insel Nachdem sie endlich wieder den Strand erreicht haben, fragt Juliet Sawyer, ob sie das Gespräch weiterführen könnten, als James ihr sagen wollte, wie es sich anfühlte, Kate zu sehen. James sagt, dass er nah genug war, um sie zu berühren. Er hätte mit ihr reden können. Als Juliet fragt, warum er es nicht getan hat, sagt er "Was fort ist, ist fort". Dann bemerkt Sawyer, dass auch Juliets Nase anfängt zu bluten. Charlotte hat am Strand einen Haufen angeschwemmter Gegenstände gefunden. John findet einen Kanister mit einer französischen Aufschrift. thumb|left|250px|Der gerettete Jin. Draußen im Meer befindet sich eine Gruppe Franzosen in einem Rettungsboot. Einer von ihnen sagt auf Französisch, dass sie niemals diesen Zahlen hätten folgen sollen. Ein Anderer sagt, dass es nicht seine Schuld sei. Eine Frau an Bord sieht dann plötzlich einen Mann, der bewusstlos auf einer Holzplatte auf dem Meer treibt. Die Gruppe bemerkt, dass er nicht zu ihnen gehört. Trotzdem paddeln sie zu ihm und hiefen den Mann in ihr Boot. Es ist Jin. Vorausblende auf dem Festland Kate und Jack kommen am Hafen an, wo sie sich mit Ben verabredet haben. Sie möchte wissen, warum Jack sie angerufen hat. Er zeigt ihr daraufhin den Zettel mit ihrer Adresse, den der Angreifer von Sayid bei sich hatte. Sie fragt daraufhin, warum Sayid hier sei, Jack sagt aber nur, dass sie und Aaron irgendwo in Sicherheit gehen müssen woraufhin Kate wissen möchte, vor wem sie sich schützen soll. In diesem Moment kommen Sayid und Ben auch am Hafen an. Jack sagt, dass Ben zu ihm gehöre und alles in Ordnung sei. Kate meint aber, dass Ben es sein muss, der versucht, ihr Aaron wegzunehmen. Jack will es ihr gerade ausreden, als Ben sagt, dass sie recht hat. Kate will, dass er sie und ihren Sohn in Ruhe lässt. Ben sagt aber, dass Aaron gar nicht ihr Sohn sei. Einige Meter entfernt beobachtet Sun das ganze aus ihrem Wagen aus. Aaron schläft auf der Rückbank. Sun nimmt die Waffe, die sie in dem Paket erhalten hat, und steigt aus. Auf der Insel thumb|250px|Die junge Danielle Rousseau gibt Jin zu trinken Die Französische Gruppe ist inzwischen am Strand angekommen, das Unwetter ist zu Ende. Die Gruppe hört die Zahlen an einem Funkgerät. Robert, einer der Gruppe, fragt den Mann mit dem Funkgerät, ob er die Quelle finden kann. Die Frau bemerkt, dass Jin zu sich gekommen ist. Sie fragt ihn, ob er in Ordnung sei, und wie er auf die Insel kam. Jin antwortet, dass er mit einem Boot kam. Robert fragt, was für ein Boot dies sei, Jin sagt nur, dass es weg sei. Als einer Jin fragt, seit wann er im Wasser sei, kann er dies nicht beantworten. Der Mann glaubt ihm aber scheinbar nicht, fragt ihn, wie er das nicht wissen kann. Die Frau, die dabei ist, beschimpft den Mann und nennt ihn Montaud. Sie sagt, jemand soll ihm Wasser bringen, Robert bringt es ihr. In diesem Moment legt die Frau ein Tuch ab, dass sie übergeworfen hatte, und Jin erkennt, dass sie schwanger ist. Nachdem Jin etwas getrunken hat, fragt sie ihn nach seinem Namen. Nachdem er sich vorgestellt hat, nennt sie ihren Namen: Danielle Rousseau. Wissenswertes Allgemeines *Der Titel der Episode bedeutet übersetzt „Der kleine Prinz“. Es besteht eventuell ein Bezug zu dem von aus dem Jahr 1943. **Im 2. Weltkrieg flog Saint-Excupéry ein Aufklärungsflugzeug. Wahrscheinlich kam er bei einem Flugzeugabsturz 1944 ums Leben. **Die Aufschrift auf dem Kanister, den John am Strand findet, lautet „BESIX DOUZE“. Darin enthalten sind die französischen Zahlen 6 (six) und 12 (douze). B612 ist der Name des Asteroiden, auf dem der kleine Prinz im gleichnamigen Buch lebt. * Emilie de Ravin ist in dieser Episode als Claire zu sehen, wird jedoch nicht in den Credits genannt. Dies könnte darauf zurückzuführen sein, da nur Archivmaterial aus Staffel 1 verwendet wurde. Für die neuen Aufnahmen, wurde (erkennbar) ein Double eingestellt. * Carole Littleton betrachtet ein Foto von Claire. Dabei handelt es sich in Wirklichkeit um ein Bild von Emilie de Ravin auf der ABC Upfront aus dem Jahr 2005 (Foto). * Der Schriftzug auf der Seite von Bens Van, „Canton Rainier“ ist ein Anagramm von „Reincarnation“ („Wiedergeburt“). (Anagramme) * Ajira Airways wird in dieser Episode erstmals innerhalb von Lost erwähnt. Zuvor war es nur eine virale Website. * Einer der Zeitsprünge bringt die Überlebenden in die Zeit der 1. Staffel und es werden Geschehnisse aus den Episoden „Deus Ex Machina“ (das Licht aus der Luke) und „Schade nicht“ (Aarons Geburt) gezeigt. Außerdem werden Boone, Shannon, Michael und Charlie erwähnt, vier Charaktere, die seit der 1. Staffel dabei sind und von denen in jeder Staffel eine Person gestorben ist. Die Reihenfolge, in der sie genannt werden (Michael - Charlie - Shannon - Boone), ist genau umgekehrt zu der chronologischen Reihenfolge ihrer Todeszeitpunkte (Boone - Shannon - Charlie - Michael). * Bei den Dokumenten, die Sun zugestellt werden, handelt es sich um Überwachungsberichte, die teilweise lesbar sind. Mittlerweile wurde herausgefunden, dass es sich bei dem Inhalt um eine abgewandelte Version eines Berichts aus einem Onlinespiel handelt, das nichts mit Lost zu tun hat. Daher ist es zweifelhaft, ob die darin erwähnten Personen (Lee Chin und Melissa) auch bei Lost auftauchen werden. Es könnte jedoch sein, dass es sich dabei nur um Decknamen handelt. Technologien * Am Ende der Episode befinden sich die folgenden modernen Gegenstände im Besitz de Überlebenden: ** Lockes Messer ** Eine Machete ** Ein M1 Gewehr mit maximal 7 Schuss (Sawyer hat in der vorherigen Episode einen Schuss abgegeben) ** Ein M1 Karabiner mit maximal 11 Schuss (Juliet hat vier Schüsse abgegeben) ** Der Inhalt von Daniels Rucksack ** Ein Ausleger-Kanu Produktion * Desmond kommt in dieser Episode nicht vor. * In dieser Episode werden Szenen von Aarons Geburt aus der Episode wiederverwendet. Emilie de Ravin tritt somit in der 5. Staffel erstmals wieder als Claire auf, allerdings nur in Archivmaterial und in Form eines Doubles. Dominic Monaghan und Daniel Dae Kim, deren Charaktere Charlie und Jin in der Szene in der Nähe sind, sind nicht zu sehen. * Obwohl ein namenloses weibliches Mitglied der Wissenschaftlichen Expedition nicht in den Credits der Presseerklärung aufgeführt wird, ist sie auf einem Promo-Bild zu sehen. Darauf sind alle sechs Mitglieder der Expedition und Jin abgebildet. In den Credits des Bilds werden die vier bisher bekannten Mitglieder und Daniel Dae Kim aufgeführt sowie Alexandra Tobas. Da es sich bei den beiden unbekannten Mitgliedern um einen Mann und eine Frau handelt, liegt es nahe, dass Alexandra Tobas das weibliche Mitglied spielt und in einer zukünftigen Episode in den Credits aufgeführt werden wird. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Während die Überlebenden durch den Dschungel wandern, ist Juliets Haar zunächst zu einem Dutt gebunden. Bei dem Gespräch mit Miles ist es nur teilweise hochgesteckt und als die Überlebenden die Lichtsäule sehen, ist wieder ein Dutt. * Als Kate und Jack am Hafen ankommen, ist das Volvo-Emblem an der Front des Wagens vorhanden, im Gegensatz zu vorherigen Szenen. * Die Handschrift auf dem Zettel, den Sayid bei dem Attentäter findet, ist anders, als er Kate gezeigt wird. Wiederkehrende Themen * Kates Adresse lautet 42 Panorama Crest. * Sayid war nach Angaben von Jack 42 Stunden bewusstlos. * Suns Bilder von Jack und Ben sind Schwarzweiß. (Schwarz und Weiß) * Nach der letzten in dieser Episode regnet es. (Regen) * Es regnet, als Jack und Kate vor dem Hotel stehen, in dem sich Carole Littleton befindet. (Regen) * Ben ist der Klient von Dan Norton, der Kate und Aaron scheinbar trennen will, aber eigentlich andere Ziele verfolgt. (Charakter-Geheimnisse), (Täuschungen und Betrügereien) * Als Kate von Jack angerufen wird, ist das Display ihres Mobiltelefon Schwarzweiß. (Schwarz und Weiß) * Sawyer beobachtet, wie Claire ihren Sohn Aaron zur Welt bringt. (Schwangerschaften), (Leben und Tod) * Danielle Rousseau ist schwanger. (Schwangerschaften) * Jack untersucht Sayids Augen. (Augen) * Hurley befindet sich in einem Gefängnis. (Gefangenschaft) * Ben, Jack, Sayid, Kate, Sun und Aaron treffen sich an Steg 23. (Die Zahlen) * Über das Funkgerät der Franzosen ist Aufnahme der Zahlen zu hören. (Die Zahlen) * Im Überwachungsbericht steht die Uhrzeit 8:15 Uhr. (Die Zahlen), (Zeit) * In der Pralinenschachtel mit der Pistole befinden sich 16 Pralinen. (Die Zahlen) * Die Rettungsinsel der Franzosen ist achteckig. (Die Zahlen) * Juliet schießt vier mal auf das Kanu der Verfolger. (Die Zahlen) * Jin wird von den Franzosen gefunden und trifft Rousseau. (Charakter-Verbindungen) * Sawyer findet sich damit ab, dass er nicht gehandelt und die Kate aus der Vergangenheit angesprochen hat, indem er sagt „Was getan wurde, wurde getan“ („What's done is done“). (Schicksal gegen Freier Wille) * Miles nennt die Überlebenden von Flug 815 „Yahoos“. (Spitznamen) * Der sonst so emotionsarme Sawyer vertraut Juliet seine Gefühle nach dem Vorfall mit Kate aus der Vergangenheit an. (Beziehungen) * Locke impliziert, dass er seinen eigenen Tod in Kauf nehmen würde, um die Bewohner der Insel zu retten. (Opfer), (Rettung) * Dan Norton ist sowohl der Anwalt von Ben als auch von Carole Littleton. (Charakter-Verbindungen), (Zufall) * Carole Littleton erhält nach einer Klage eine finanzielle Abfindung von Oceanic Airlines. (Geld) * Nach Charlotte bekommen auch Miles und Juliet Nasenbluten. (Nasenbluten) * Als Juliet Miles fragt, ob alles in Ordnung ist, leugnet beziehungsweise verheimlicht er das Nasenbluten. (Täuschungen und Betrügereien), (Charakter-Geheimnisse), (Nasenbluten) * Daniel stellt die Theorie auf, dass das Nasenbluten davon abhängig ist, wieviel Zeit man auf der Insel verbracht hat. Miles, der auch Nasenbluten hat, behauptet jedoch, dass er erst mit der Kahana auf der Insel angekommen ist. (Charakter-Geheimnisse) * Sawyer bedankt sich bei Gott, als ein Zeitsprung eintritt, während die Überlebenden angegriffen werden. (Religion und Ideologien) * Sun erhält eine Pralinenschachtel, in der eine Pistole versteckt ist, und verschiedene Überwachungsberichte und -fotos von Jack und Ben. (Täuschungen und Betrügereien), (Charakter-Geheimnisse) * Kate und Jack fahren in einem hellen Volvo, als sie Dan Norton verfolgen, der einen schwarzen BMW fährt. (Schwarz und Weiß) * Der Schriftzug auf Bens Van, „Canton Rainier“, ist ein Anagramm von „Reincarnation“ (Wiedergeburt). (Anagramme), (Wiedergeburt) Kulturelle Referenzen * „''Der kleine Prinz“ („''Le petit prince“): Der Titel der Episode ist eine Referenz zu dem gleichnamigen Kinderbuch von Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, der ein Autor und Pilot ist und wie Rousseaus Team aus Frankreich stammt. Obwohl es sich primär um ein Kinderbuch handelt, behandelt es auch Themen wie das Leben, Wahrnehmung und die menschliche Natur. Das Buch beginnt damit, dass der Erzähler einen Flugzeugabsturz in der Wüste überlebt, was von Saint-Exupérys eigenem Absturz in der Sahara im Jahr 1935 inspiriert wurde. Der Erzähler begegnet dem kleinen Prinzen, der seinen Heimatasteroiden verlassen hat, um mehr über das Universum herauszufinden. Er ist jedoch nicht in der Lage, fern seiner Heimat zu überleben. Saint-Exupéry stellt den kleinen Prinz in Zeichnungen als junges, blondes Kind dar, was möglicherweise einen Bezug durch Aaron erzeugt. Aaron ist ebenfalls ein blondes Kind und sein Nachname (Littleton) ähnelt dem englischen Titel des Buchs („''The Little Prince''“). Der Schriftzug „Besixdouze“ (B612), der auf einem der Wrackteile zu lesen ist, ist ein Bezug zu dem Namen des Heimatasteroiden des kleinen Prinzen. Ein weiterer Bezug entsteht, als Rousseau in einem Gespräch mit einem der Teammitglieder über Jin den Begriff „mouton“ verwendet, was französisch für Schaf ist. In dem ersten Kapitel des Buchs bittet der kleine Prinz den Erzähler, ihm ein Schaf zu zeichnen. (Literarische Werke) * „''Transformers“: Das Kennzeichen von Dan Nortons Auto lautet 4PCI382. Dasselbe Kennzeichen ist auf der Vehikelform von Ironhide in diesem Film aus dem Jahr 2007 zu sehen. Es ist jedoch auch möglich, dass es sich dabei nur um ein Standardkennzeichen handelt, das in verschiedenen Filmen zum Einsatz kommt und dass keine bewusste Referenz vorliegt. (Film und Fernsehen) * Yoknapatawpha County: Suns Überwachungsbericht enthält einen Bezug zu einer Yoknapatawpha County Bibliothek. Bei diesem County handelt es sich um einen fiktiven Ort in Mississippi, in dem viele Romane von William Faulkner spielen. (Literarische Werke) * „Der Pate III“: Die Pistole in der Pralinenschachtel, die Sun erhält, ist ein Bezug zu diesem Film aus dem Jahr 1990. Darin erhält der Charakter Al Neri auf die gleiche Art und Weise eine Pistole, als er in einem Zug den Erzbischof erschießen will. Literarische Methoden Ironie * Auf der ''Searcher stellt Kate klar, dass sie immer auf Jacks Seite war und suggeriert, dass dies auch so bleiben wird. Drei Jahre später haben sich die beiden jedoch voneinander entfremdet. (Ironie) * Als die Überlebenden im Kanu durch einen Zeitsprung vor ihren Verfolgern gerettet werden, bedankt Sawyer sich bei Gott. Der Zeitsprung bringt die Überlebenden jedoch mitten in einen schweres Unwetter und Sawyer nimmt seine Aussage wieder zurück. (Ironie) * Tony, ein Attentäter, der Sayid angreift, ist als Krankenpfleger verkleidet. (Ironie) * Dan Norton erläutert Hurleys Unschuld in Gegenwart von Sayid, der die Morde selbst begangen hat. (Ironie) * Sun will Jins Tod rächen, während sie damit gleichzeitig unwissend die Gelegenheit zunichte machen würde, zur Insel und damit zu Jin zurückzukehren. (Ironie) * Ben unternimmt große Anstrengungen, um Kate daran zu erinnern, dass Aaron nicht ihr Sohn ist, während er selbst den Tod von Alex rächen will, die er als seine Tochter bezeichnet, obwohl sie dies nicht ist. (Ironie) Handlungswendung * Jin hat die Explosion der Kahana überlebt und wird von Rousseaus Team auf dem Meer treibend gefunden. (Handlungswendung) * Carole Littleton scheint die Person zu sein, die Blutproben von Aaron und Kate einholen will, während es in Wirklichkeit Ben ist. (Handlungswendung) Wiederkehrende Sätze * Jack sagt zu Kate „Ich kann das wieder in Ordnung bringen“ („I can fix this“), als sie darüber sprechen, was sie wegen Dan Norton als nächstes tun sollen. (Wiederkehrende Sätze) Vorahnungen * Der starke Regen in Los Angeles ist eine Vorahnung für die bevorstehenden Schwierigkeiten, die Jack und Ben haben werden, die Oceanic 6 zurück auf die Insel zu bringen. * Die Wasserflasche mit dem Logo von Ajira Airways könnte eine Vorahnung für die Rückkehr der Oceanic 6 sein. Querverweise * Die Überlebenden sehen die Lichtsäule, die aus der Luke strahlt, kurz nachdem Boone mit der Beechcraft abgestürzt ist. („Deus Ex Machina“) * Sawyer beobachtet, wie Claire mit Kates Hilfe Aaron zur Welt bringt. („Schade nicht“) * Die Wissenschaftliche Expedition von Rousseau erreicht die Insel. („Gestrandet, Teil 2“), („Einzelhaft“), („Exodus, Teil 1“) * Ein Mitglied der Expedition hält ein Funkgerät in der Hand, über das eine Computerstimme die Zahlen wiederholt. („Gestrandet, Teil 2“), („Verfluchte Zahlen“), („Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 2“) * Dan Norton sagt, dass Kate „den Jungen verlieren wird“. („Exodus, Teil 1“), („Exodus, Teil 2“), („Exodus, Teil 3“) * Kate merkt an, dass Jack seinen Bart abrasiert hat. („Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 1“), („Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 2“), („Der Anfang vom Ende“), („Die Rückkehr, Teil 2“), („Die Rückkehr, Teil 3“), („Because You Left“) * Kate impliziert, dass Aaron einen sehr tiefen Schlaf hat. Zuvor hat Claire einen ähnlichen Kommentar gemacht, als die beiden bei Locke in den Baracken gelebt haben. („Der Deal“) * Carole Littleton erwähnt die Beerdigung von Christian Shephard. („Die Rückkehr, Teil 1“) * Locke sagt, dass er alle Überlebenden auf die Insel zurückbringen wird, selbst wenn es ihn tötet. Zuvor wurde ihm von Richard Alpert gesagt, dass er sterben muss, um die Bewohner er Insel zu retten. („Because You Left“) * Sawyer bezweifelt, dass Locke Kate davon überzeugen kann, zur Insel zurückzukehren. Auf dem Festland bezweifelt Jack, dass Ben dies bei Kate schafft. („Because You Left“) * Sun erhält Fotos von Jack und Ben, auf denen Jack noch seinen Bart trägt. Diese Fotos könnten vor dem Gebäude von dem Bestattungsunternehmen Hoffs/Drawlar aufgenommen worden sein. („Die Rückkehr, Teil 3“), („Because You Left“) * Dr. Ariza sagt, dass Jack wegen Medikamentenmissbrauchs vom Dienst suspendiert wurde. („Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 1“), („Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 2“), („Die Operation“) Offene Fragen * Wer hat den Mann geschickt, der Sayid im Krankenhaus angegriffen hat? * Woher weiß er, wo Sayid ist? * Warum hat der Attentäter die Adresse von Kate in der Tasche? * Warum bekommen ausgerechnet Charlotte, Miles und Juliet Nasenbluten? ** Warum nicht Daniel, Sawyer oder John? ** Stimmt Daniels Theorie, dass es darauf ankommt, wie lange man auf der Insel war? *** Wann, wie lange und warum war Miles dann auf der Insel? * Wo ist das Schlauchboot hin, wenn es doch bisher mit durch die Zeit gereist ist? * Wer hat das Strandlager verwüstet? * Wem gehören die Kanus? * Wer sind die Verfolger im anderen Kanu? * Was ist mit den anderen Überlebenden passiert? * In welcher Zeit findet die Verfolgung statt? * Wer hat Sun das Paket geschickt? * Warum kann sich Rousseau in Staffel 1 nicht an Jin erinnern? Siehe auch * mit regelmäßigen Infos über die neue Staffel (mit Spoiler-Warnung). Kategorie:Staffel 5 Kategorie:Episoden